blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 113
破壊バトルトーナメント |romaji= Kurisutaru Hakai Batoru Tōnamento |viz= The Magic Crystal Destruction Battle Tournament |issue= 28, 2017 |arc= Royal Knights Arc |volume= 13 |episode= Episode 73 Episode 74 |characters= #Julius Novachrono #"Xerx" #Gaston #Francis #Roland #Marx Francois #Sol Marron #Asta #Winston #Adrian #Augustus Kira Clover XIII #Yuno #Noelle Silva #Sylph #Kirsch Vermillion #Magna Swing #Klaus Lunettes #Luck Voltia #Puli Angel #Leopold Vermillion #Hamon Caseus #Finral Roulacase #Solid Silva #Alecdora Sandler #Cob Portaport #Mimosa Vermillion #Dmitri Brint #Borja #Medio #Langris Vaude #Cesc #Owen #Curtis Warren #Forte Gris #Rick Cornell }} 破壊バトルトーナメント|Kurisutaru Hakai Batoru Tōnamento}} is the 113th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As "Xerx" explains to Julius Novachrono that he was late because he was helping an old lady and says that she is fine when Julius asks how she is. Marx Francois suddenly attacks the rogue, but "Xerx" dodges and tells Marx to be careful since he could hurt someone. As the Magic Knights yell at "Xerx" about disrespecting the Magic Emperor, Julius tries to calm them down. As "Xerx" puts on the Purple Orca robe, he also tells the Knights that he does not respect the Magic Emperor at all, which further infuriates the other Knights. "Xerx" simply walks over to Asta while saying that they should get along. As Asta shakes the rogue's hand, "Xerx" slips a sting bug into Asta's hand. Asta asks if "Xerx" has any plans to get along, to which the rogue replies that he has no intention of getting along with them and insults Asta. Asta then asks if the rogue really has any intention of joining the Royal Knights, to which the rogue responds that he only came to mock them all. As Asta is shocked by this, other members of the Purple Orca marvel at how different their vice-captain is from the rumors since only a few know the true Xerx Lugner. As Asta complains that he cannot work with "Xerx", Julius says that they should all get along and that all of the teams have already been confirmed. Yuno and Noelle Silva notice that they are on a team, and both of them think about how they are on a team with each other. Sol Marron and Magna Swing notice that they are on the same team and quickly start an argument with each other. Klaus Lunettes and Luck Voltia notice that they are the same team and when Luck suggests that they should do their best while working together, Klaus just thinks about how he has to be stuck on a team with Luck. Finral Roulacase notices that he is on a team with Hamon Caseus and Leopold Vermillion, and wonders if this team will be alright. Solid Silva and Alecdora Sandler notice that they are on a team together and while Solid comments about their power, Alecdora just tells Solid not to run off on his own. Julius announces that they will be heading to the exam site, and Cob Portaport creates a portal that everyone passes through. Once they reach the site Julius says that they will be able use as much power as they want, and Marx displays the tournament bracket. Julius also says that the exam is not based on just winning and losing their matches, but winning will help them out. Noelle and Solid notice that they will be facing each other in the first round, while Finral notices that he will have to win one match to face Langris Vaude in the next round. Asta notices that he will not face Yuno's team until the end of the tournament, while also planning to win the whole tournament. Julius says that they are going to start the first match and that they can use what ever attack they want without killing their opponents because they have high-class healers on standby. As the first match begins, Team A is angry at "Xerx" for showing such disrespect towards the Magic Emperor. As Asta gets excited to face the other team, "Xerx" insults Asta and says that they should get to understand the battlefield or learning each other's capabilities. As Asta and Mimosa both agree that the rogue is right, Mimosa suggests that they exchange information and then make a plan. She adds that she can use Plant Magic and Asta can use Anti Magic. She then asks what "Xerx" can do, but suddenly their crystal is attacked. Mimosa wonders from where the attack came and decides to get the crystal out of harms way. As she moves the crystal, it is suddenly struck with another attack. She thinks about how the other team is using long-range spells, while Asta questions how they are doing this. On the other team, Rick Cornell is using his Crystal Scope to locate the crystal and relays the information to his teammates, while Curtis Warren launches Forte Gris's Burst Javelins with his Strong Bow. Team A plans to make sure that Team B cannot take any action for their disrespect towards the Magic Emperor. As Team A's crystal is hit again, Asta says that they have to do something since it will be over before it begins. As Asta says that they will have to work together, he notices that "Xerx" is asleep, and wonders what is wrong with the guy. Fights *Team A vs. Team B Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 113 pl:Rozdział 113